Not just joking
by hiya24
Summary: yaoi, really shounen-ai, almost cannon pairing
1. Hair cuts

Hair Cuts

A/N: After rewatching episodes 14-17 I came up with this. These are basically going to be oneshots based on things I picked up on in the anime.

Warning: contains yaoi, don't like don't complain to me, all complaints go to my muse.

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did I may have actually done something like this.

:-:-:-:

Houshou was waiting for the rest of his band to finish up recording. He had already laid down the tracks of his bass, he only had to play each once and it was good because he was just that good at it. As he sat there waiting he thought of the same thing that had been bugging him recently, Yasuhara.

He had just met the boy on the last case with SPR, and even though he was attracted he felt played. First Yasuhara had acted like he would go for Mai, then when Houshou tried to correct him on it the boy had made a play on him. When he had figured out that it had all been in jest he had felt hurt. To end it all, he had slipped up with Mai while commenting that he would trust Naru even though he was afraid for Yasuhara. Mai had proven her ability to be quick, as when they went to grab some food after the case finished she had grilled him on his feelings for one very slippery student.

Now as he looked across the studio and out the window, he saw the object of his obsession walking on the other side of the street. Houshou did not think, as he ran out the door, with the slam it produced causing the bands vocalist to groan as he would have to redo another song.

Racing across the street and in the direction he had seen the teen, Houshou was able to display his athletic abilities to all watching. He reached his goal quickly and slowed down to catch his breath before calling out.

"Hey there old man." The monk called.

Yasuhara turned his head to see one rather exuberant monk waving at him. The young man then took a glint in his eye, causing Houshou to back up a bit as he remembered that this boy had already proven that he could probably best Naru for quick wittedness.

"Are you sure that _I_ am the old man?"

"Well you sure seem to act it." Houshou said as he fell into step beside the teen.

"I guess you're right. So what brought you to this part of town today?"

"I'm recording with my band."

"You're in a band?"

"Yeah, I'm a professional bassist; I also do some vocals on the side."

"Is that why you grew you're hair long?"

"Not really, I just felt like it after having to shave my head for so long."

"Ah, on Mt Koya… well why are you following me?"

"Oh, sorry, didn't even realize that I was. Where are you going anyways?"

At this Yasuhara's glint became stronger.

"I'm on my way to get my hair trimmed."

"…"

"Maybe you would like to join me?"

"… I'll come, but not to get the hair cut."

"Oh, come on. If you just come and don't get your hair cut, all the barbers are going to think we're dating or something… unless you want them to."

Houshou looked at the younger man with hope in his eyes, even though he did not realize that it was shining on his face. Yasuhara smirked to that and added,

"Though if I were to date you, I would have to make you cut that hair. I could not be seen in public with you otherwise."

With that said Yasuhara grabbed Houshou by the arm and physically dragged him to his first hair cut since leaving the mountain.

:-:-:-:

A/N: If you like than please leave a review, smiles


	2. Phone calls

Phone Calls

A/N: I guess no one really liked the last one, but this wouldn't leave me alone.

Warning: contains yaoi, don't like don't complain to me, all complaints go to my muse.

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did I may have actually done something like this.

Lips brushed while hands wandered, the tugging become insistent. The two entangled on the floor were rather happy in their own little world of clashing tongues and moans and groans. Thus when they were interrupted by the telephone ringing, a rather put out monk answered it.

"Takigawa"

"Bou-san! It's Mai. Naru-chan _ordered_ me to call everyone for a meeting."

"Oh, ojou-chan, okay. I guess that I can go. When is it?"

"In an hour."

"What!? I live across town from the office, it'll take about 45 minutes just to get there only leaving me fifteen minutes to get ready!"

"Sorry, but Naru-chan said that it was important."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

With that Houshou hung up the phone to turn back to what he was doing, hoping that it would not take long.

"So how is Mai-chan."

"She's fine, Naru-bou is the one I want to kill right now."

"Well why don't you just go get ready."

"Fine. But Yasuhara if you do not tell me what your results and plans are soon… I'll not do this with you ever again."

"Yeah Yeah, I'll call you later." Yasuhara said as he picked up his shirt that had somehow ended up on Houshou's floor. The monk himself went to his bathroom to change and get ready to leave. When he came back out after five minutes he found a note from the one he was currently seducing (and not doing a bad job of it).

_Houshou_

_I had a phone call and so needed to go. I will call you later when I think you'll be out of the meeting._

_Osamu_

Takigawa sighed, and then left.

:-:-:-:

A/N: Okay, so review please please please. I have other little things that they dropped in the anime that made me think up this pairing, so I'll probably add them anyways, but I got like almost 40 hits and not one review, which made me sad. So please review, please, smiles.


	3. Surprised?

Surprised?

A/N: Yay, I got one review! So I'm dedicating this one to killbethy as she has given me the inspiration to write this one. Oh, this is a continuation of the last one-shot, so does that make this a two-shot?

Warning: contains yaoi, don't like don't complain to me, all complaints go to my muse.

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did I may have actually done something like this.

:-:-:-:

Houshou arrived at the SPR with ten minutes to spare. As he started to open the door the fact that 'Shibuya Psychic Research' sounded very similar to 'The Society for Psychic Research' hit him once again. He wondered if Naru had done it on purpose to attract business.

However, all thoughts of Naru and the various meanings behind 'SPR' vanished from his mind as he took in the scene before him. Yasuhara, _his_ Yasuhara, was sitting with Mai in the general meeting area. The two were laughing at something or other, but Houshou still was surprised to see the object of his affections there.

Mai turned toward the monk when she heard the door open. She was still laughing at something Yasuhara had said, and seeing Houshou's expression she giggled more.

"Bou-san! I'm happy you made it early. Yasuhara-san was just asking me if I wanted to go on a date with him." Mai giggled out. Houshou's face fell. He had thought that the younger man might want to play around a bit; he had just hoped Yasuhara would have the decency to break things off with himself first.

"Ah, that's nice." Houshou replied with a depressed tone.

He had not realized that Yasuhara was gazing quizzically at Mai until the girl burst out giggling once again.

"See, I told you that Bou-san was easier to read than me. And you really do smell like him too." The girl explained to two confused men. "I trust my intuition and I knew that you guys finally hit it off. Yasuhara you really should not make Bou-san worry like that and just tell him when you're called by the narcissistic wonder of my boss, or he will get the wrong idea."

A light went on in Houshou's head. Mai had been joking. Yasuhara was there for the meeting. Yasuhara had denied the relationship to Mai, makes sense as Houshou also did not want the entirety of SPR to know right now anyways. He guessed he should have told Yasuhara about Mai's pinning him down for information after the last case and how she had constantly called him to see if he had made a move yet.

Maybe they needed to work on their communication skills.

:-:-:-:

A/N: Short, but sweet. I'm going to play with the communication thing some more in the next one. smiles


	4. College

College

A/N: So this one goes to my now three reviewers: killbethy, you are most definitely the major inspiration; Lola and Ariana Taniyama.

Warning: contains yaoi, don't like don't complain to me, all complaints go to my muse.

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did I may have actually done something like this.

:-:-:-:

Houshou was still glaring at Yasuhara. They were both in the back of the van with Mai and John sitting on the middle bench, while Naru drove with Ayako beside him. Masako was coming in her own car, while Madoka and Lin were driving the van with all the equipment.

Naru had taken the case for the former prime minister and they were all on their way there. But that did not change the fact that Houshou was not at all happy with the young man beside him. Mai, the first and only one at the moment who had figured out what was going on with them, was trying her hardest to keep John entertained and not throwing concerned looks over his shoulder, which he was doing now. It did not take long before both were falling asleep, it was a long drive. (Houshou still did not understand why they did not take a plane or at least a train, but Naru insisted on this as it would be easier for his equipment).

Houshou glared at Yasuhara again. In response Yasuhara leaned forward to see that Mai and John were sleeping quietly. After seeing this he turned toward the other.

"Is something wrong?" The young man asked with his usual flair.

"You think?"

"What is it this time." Yasuhara wanted to sigh, honestly, the monk acted like a woman sometimes.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had gotten in to university and that all your tests were passed? Why did Mai know and not me?" Houshou asked in a hurt voice.

This time Yasuhara did sigh.

"I was going to tell you after we had finished earlier, but the phone rang… then I was going to tell you once you finished getting ready, but Naru called me and I figured it would probably be best for me to get there at a different time than you until we are ready to tell all of SPR. Really, the fact that Mai was able to figure it out so easily shows just how stupid she isn't, I wonder why Naru is always bugging her about it…"

"He likes her. That was easy enough to figure out. He just needs someone to take the stick out of his ass so that he can tell her. Okay, so we can blame why you didn't tell me earlier on Naru, but why did Mai know?" The hurt had returned to Houshou's voice.

"Well I got to SPR before you, and while talking with her she asked… and I couldn't figure out a way to not answer her. Since I didn't know that she knew I figured that saying 'I want to tell my boyfriend first' wouldn't come off right." Yasuhara ended his explanation. Houshou felt his heart soar at the single term 'boyfriend'.

"I'm sorry. I should have just told you when you first asked, but I had wanted to tell you over dinner…" Yasuhara trailed off at the end of his apology as Houshou hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I got so upset about it. I just wanted to congratulate you first." Houshou whispered in his ear.

They pulled apart, and check out the very front passengers to insure that Ayako was still annoying Naru and not looking behind. They didn't see two smiles grace the middle bench.

:-:-:-:

A/N: That one was inspired by Bou-san's reaction of surprise when they are talking about Yasuhara's exams and all in episode 18. Please review, smiles


	5. Jealous?

Jealous?

A/N: I'm not dead... found this unfinished the other day and so I just finished it... I used dialog from the anime so credit for the dialog goes to the original creator and the fan subbers, it's from episode 18. Enjoy.

:-:-:-:

Houshou could hardly believe his ears and eyes. THE Professor Davis was present for the case. After they had been introduced to the man Mai had laughed at the monk for going bug-eyed and being unable to speak. Though one could hardly fault him, he had been following the Professor's work for years and was now trying figure out a way to get the man's autograph without seeming to be a fanboy. He completely missed the look Yasuhara shot him once they were in the hall.

Once back at the base, Yasuhara thought he would try to see just what everyone thought of the 'Professor'. Maybe the man did deserve Houshou's praise, but that did not mean Yasuhara had to like it.

"So, is that Professor Davis really that amazing?" Yasuhara asked, hiding his true intent with his honour student smile.

"He sure is. He's only a researcher regarding spirits, so he's not too famous with supernatural power." Ayako replied, not the answer Yasuhara wanted.

"But he performed an open experiment on PK a couple of years back." Houshou added.

'Great, now my boyfriend is showing just how infatuated he is with the guy.' Yasuhara thought.

"The thing about throwing a big block of aluminum against the wall, right? Although, I've never seen it." Ayako chipped in.

'If you had you would be surprised.' Yasuhara thought to himself. He had seen it as he had investigated quite a lot since 'SPR' freed his school of its curse, he simple did not let others know what all he had seen...

"And he's famous for rescuing the son of a wealthy American who was kidnapped." John decided to join in.

"You mean how he found him buried alive in the dirt?" Houshou asked excitedly.

"That means he also has clairvoyance, doesn't it?" Ayako seemed intent on making the 'Professor' out to be the greatest guy out there, and when you just started a relationship with one of the 'Professor's' biggest fans that did not feel good.

"But it's amazing such a famous person could come to Japan without causing a big ruckus." Mai pointed out, Yasuhara was grateful to the girl as she was showing this guy was most likely a fake... something that Yasuhara already realized but would not tell, leave that to the narcissist.

"He's only famous with a select audience, though." Houshou informed the girl, Yasuhara was reminded of how difficult it had been to secure the video of the demo.

"You all seem to be having fun." Naru nterrupted their conversation at just the right moment, Yasuhara wanted to kill something but knew that the narcissist would be able to help him work off his anger, and make everyone work is what he did.

:-:-:-:

All during the interview with the household's head, Yasuhara still could not get his mind off the conversation from before. He was obsessing over it and he knew it.

Once the interview was over, Naru handed out assignments. Yasuhara did not know if he should consider himself lucky or not. He was to take temperature readings throughout the house with Houshou and Mai.

As they walked through the dusty old house Yasuhara could not keep his thoughts linear. His mind felt like it was wandering the maze of a house as he was.

"It's almost like a maze..." Mai commented as they continued to wander.

"A dead end?" Houshou said as they looked at the obvious... Yasuhara had to wonder at the man's ability to observe.

:-:-:-:

"They said they kept doing renovations, but that would definitely make people get lost..." Yasuhara pointed out.

"Wow." Yasuhara said as they walked into the next room. It was still odd, but had some elegance to it.

"What is this place?" Mai thought aloud.

"This certainly is one strange room." Yasuhara replied.

As Houshou played at explorer and opened every door he could find Yasuhara could not help but to comment, "It would be terrible if we came across the corpse of the missing person."

Mai put her thermometer down and gave him a look of fear crossed with annoyance.

"If we could find it, the police would've found it a long time ago." Was Houshou's reply. Yasuhara thought about being annoyed that the only one he got a ruse out of was Mai, but was soon distracted.

"Whoa!" Houshou exclaimed as he opened what appeared to be a shutter to the outside.

"No way! Is it a corpse?" Yasuhara and Mai responded in stereo.

"It's not, but..." Houshou trailed off as they looked at the room outside the room.

"But really, why is there a room beyond the window?" Mai asked.

"The shutters being here must mean this happened when they renovated the place." Houshou observed.

Once Mai had finished taking the temperature of the room, they were ready to go.

"Um, which way did we come from?" Mai asked.

"This way." Yasuhara and Houshou said while pointing in opposite directions.

"So which way? But if we're the ones who end up getting lost, it really isn't a joke, is it?" Mai said.

They looked at her in agreement, while Yasuhara thought of the thousand ways he wished he was not there at that moment. After playing rock-paper-scissors, they went with Yasuhara's way. He knew it was the correct direction, but would Houshou admit that he was wrong? No. The man would have landed them in the center of the house with no way to get back. Yasuhara was growing increasingly frustrated by the fact he could not have it out with Houshou, not with Mai there.

:-:-:-:

Once again they had ended up in a weird room.

"A room inside a room. It sort of feels like I'm playing an RPG." Yasuhara thought aloud, and remembered that he and Houshou had played one not long ago.

"A real-life dungeon, huh?" Houshou replied.

"If it's a dungeon, there's usually something important here." Was Yasuhara's answer.

"That's too bad. There's nothing here." Mai said with relief written on her face. She was so much fun to tease.

"It's more like a Winchester room than a dungeon really." Houshou said. Yasuhara grimaced; the man was going to try to look important again.

"Like the Winchester rifles?" Yasuhara asked, playing along.

"Yup. She was the wife of an inventor, who built various useless rooms into her house to confuse the ghosts of those shot by her husband's rifles. Like this place, it was supposed to be a weird and complicated house." Houshou finished his explanation while striking a pose of self importance.

"So that means that this house probably has some secrets behind it too, right?" Mai said, genuinely interested.

Yasuhara was getting fed-up with it all, when the door to the room opened allowing sacrificial victims to enter.

"Pardon me. So there were other guests already here? You're from Shibuya Psychic Research, right?" The intruders asked. Yasuhara was quite happy; he could now vent some of his frustration on one of the sources.

"Who was he again?" Mai asked Houshou in a whisper.

"Someone named Minami, who brought over Professor Davis." Houshou replied.

"I would like to say you're young and ardent, but psychic investigations are all about experience." Minami said. Yasuhara thought 'Yeah right. Like you have experience.'

"I suppose we'll just watch and see what you kids can do." The man continued, not realizing just how much of a hole he had dug for himself.

"Um, I may look young, but I had my 249th birthday this year." Yasuhara said while being as polite as he could. He really wanted to wring the guys neck for bringing 'Professor Davis' and distracting almost everyone in his group... especially considering one of the most distracted.

"Huh?" The dope of a man replied.

"You know, my family line's had a history of long life expectancy..." This guy was too easy to fool.

"Y-You better stop mocking others!" He was grasping for straws already. "Then try and say what year you were born in."

"It's Houreki 8. So?" Yasuhara thought that if the man did not realize Yasuhara would have already done the math he was beyond help.

"Well, it sure is nice for the young folks these days! Back in my days, if anybody said anything like that to their elder, they got a beating! When I was young, there was thing called Tenmei's Great Famine... Man, those times were tough! My parents were born in Chukou, and they always said how the Ouni Rebellion was just terrible." The men began to leave. "Huh? Um. I'm not done with my story. Minami-san?"

Once the door shut, Mai and Houshou let their laughter escape. Yasuhara gave a small smile. That felt better.

:-:-:-:

Hope you liked it.

Please Review.


End file.
